1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to multiple installation variegated generators for fossil fuel- and electric-powered vehicles comprised of a plurality of different type generator units mounted at various areas on a vehicle that supplement the power supply of the vehicle, with the generators producing more electricity as the speed of a vehicle so-equipped increases; as such, the present invention is capable of providing even more additional electricity to supplement the power supplies of fossil fuel- and electric-powered vehicles such that they comply with future environmental protection goals.
2) Description of the Prior Art
As the ozone layer continues to grow thinner, the accompanying greenhouse effect has had a serious impact on the environment, with the air polluting emissions of automobiles and motorcycles cited as among the leading causes of the phenomenon. As a result, electric-powered vehicles that do not utilize fossil fuels have become a trend. Conventional electric-powered vehicles rely on storage battery-energized motors for operation and supplementing the electricity consumed is problematic. Storage batteries are expensive, heavy, and a large quantity of them must be utilized and, furthermore, since the electricity in storage batteries is gradually consumed during usage, after an electric-powered vehicle is drive a certain distance, the batteries require recharging if operation is to be continued. As such, electric-powered vehicles not only have a short driving range, but are relatively heavy vehicles. Furthermore, electric-power vehicles are high priced and widespread usage will prove difficult. The generator units of the invention herein are generators of different types that are capable of utilization on vehicle having fossil fuel engines, vehicles having fossil fuel engine and electric motor hybrid systems, and vehicles having electric motors.
The primary objective of the invention herein is to provide multiple installation variegated generators for fossil fuel- and electric-powered vehicles comprises of a plurality of different type generator units mounted at various areas on a vehicle that supplements the power supply the vehicle, wherein the propeller-type generator units and, the turbine-type generator units utilize the force of oncoming wind when a vehicle so-equipped is proceeding forward such that the rotation of the spinning propeller and turbine blades is transferred to generators that output electricity. The rolling wheel-type generator units consists of installing an additional fifth wheel, sixth wheel, seventh wheel, and eighth wheel (comprising a dedicated generator roller wheel set) only of the main wheel axles disposed on the vehicle undercarriage such that by circumvolution around the axle when the vehicle is proceeding forward, the additionally installed wheels rotate generators to product electricity. A matching rectifier center situated at an appropriate area of the vehicle caches the electric power produced by each generator unit and, following accumulation, directly supplies electricity to the vehicle or recharges its storage battery. Furthermore, since the generator units rotate faster as the speed of the vehicle increases, greater amount of electricity is generated and, as such, save energy and minimize pollution.
Another objective of the invention herein is to provide multiple installation variegated generators for fossil fuel- and electric-powered vehicles, wherein the generator units of the invention herein are installable on fossil fuel engine vehicles, fossil fuel engine and electric motor hybrid system vehicles, and electric motor vehicles, wherein as utilized on fossil fuel engine vehicles, the hydrogen and oxygen broken down through distilled water electrolysis during power supply supplementation becomes the basis of hydrogen and oxygen fuel cell that can drive a motorized compressor system conditional for an enhanced compression fossil fuel engine; when utilized on fossil fuel engine and electric motor hybrid system vehicles, the power supply supplementation provides the electricity required by the systems of the said vehicles such as electric motors and storage batteries.
To enable a further understanding of the structure, innovative features, functions, and other objective of the invention herein, the brief description of the drawings below are following by the detailed description of the invention herein.